To Change Our Fate
by SkyRune
Summary: A Fictional take on the story of Ragnarok. I own nothing and characters belong to their rightful owners.


Year?

A cloud of smoke and ash covering the starry sky, not even allowing the moons light to shine on this dreary night. The only source of light would come from the now aflame tree that sends sorrow and despair to all who cast on its magnificent size. The tree can now be seen by all who gazes at the direction of the glow, and at the monster who continues to set it ablaze.

When the creature stops its assault, it looks to the roots at the base with amusement. "**This is the choice to those who defy, none shall escape, not even your precious gods**" as the creature begins to laugh at those who were present. Five bodies now lie on top of the roots, staining both them and the bark of the tree scarlet by their blood.

Only one is left standing, a woman of blonde hair now darkened by her own blood. The smell of copper has filled the air and soot continues to rain down like a snow storm on the high seas. All of her strength is being used to keep her standing in the sheer presence of said creature. When she was able to maintain standing, she looked up at the monster whose size equaled or even exceeded that of the tree that covered the vast land and reached to even the clouds.

She worked up the courage to make sure the monster would hear her "Even if you destroy all of us and if the gods fall to you, others will rise to stop you. You can destroy our bodies and our homes, but not even you can crush our spirit to change fate". She raised her hand and began to chant an incantation.

The creature began to set up for the final confrontation with the woman. "**You are nothing more than a pebble within the river of time. You may take you precious 'spirit', along with your troublesome companions to the next realm**" as he began to let out an inferno of flames from its mouth. The speed of its attack was but a mere blur as the tree and surrounding area were engulfed by the inferno.

The fire began to burn ever brighter to that of a new star. Ash began to fall as fast as rain during a hurricane. The tree, through all of the attacks from the beast and heat of its fire, began to fall. Within this fire, stood the woman with blood stained cloths with her hand still raised. She looked back towards her friends.

"…_**Sumus filii huius terrae,**_

_**Benedictus qui creavit mundum deum.**_

_**Obsecro ad te,**_

_**Mittere hoc monstrum ad Inanis**_"

Her breathing became quick and dry, her vision began to blur from blood loss. All she could see now were hues mixing together. She collapsed to the ground using all of her strength for that spell. "Ha…ha…ha…ha…you may be…right…but even a…pebble…can change…the current….of…this…endless…stream…" She closed her eyes to wait for the incoming fall of the tree that would soon crush her and her friends.

When the beast came to a stop from its previous attack, it began to cackle from the destruction it had brought. "**It is done…it is done! Now this realm shall receive its final judgment**." As it watches the tree begin to fall, it felt the presence of something that was not meant to be. When it turned around, a bolt of white light struck its right shoulder. "**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" it cried out in pain from the force. It swung its massive body around to see its assailant and screech "**WHO DARES TO RUIN TH-**" before another bolt of light came, completely incinerating its right arm.

"**Damn…Damn…DAMN! I KNOW NOT THO ARE MORTAL OR GOD, BUT IT MATTERS NOT. MY PURPOSE HAS BEEN FUFIL-**" was all it said before the next one hit the chest and through. When the light faded, the monster fell to the ground. Once it hit the ground, it caused the ground to shack from its size. And soon the tree had fallen, causing ash and ember to lift in the air.

Several miles from the fall of both the monster and tree stood a spearman. He was clad in white armor and a feathered helmet that covered his face. He watches as both monster and tree were devoured by the flames till dawn. He pulled a locket out of his necklace to observe its design. "_O brave souls who choose to fight, you have fought valiantly. But, this is a battle that has no winner. That Beast is a being formed from the desires of the wicked and the cruelty of the gods. I leave these words for the fallen and for the next generation; if one were to wish to stop this reign of destruction, seek out the truth that lies beneath this tree_." He turned around from the site and began to walk back to the forest and vanished in a bright light.


End file.
